The Plot
by Ichigo-Momo
Summary: Carly and Icy have been attacked by a school assignment and it's up to the Reikai Tentei to help the innocent! Well.. as innocent as these two girls can get since they are none other than Carly, the insane maniac, and Icy, who just wants things done..


Disclaimer: Sadly, we (meaning Ichigo Icy and Carly Momo) do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters even after throwing those pennies in that fountain.. -__-  
  
*~*  
  
Co-Author's Note:  
  
Ichigo: Hiya! As you read, you'll notice that there are smiling faces staring at you. Those are actually our signatures. At the end of our own writing, we'll add our signature so you readers will know who wrote what you just read. Carly's signature is "^_____^" and needless to say, mine is the other one, "^__~". Just clearing things up. Anyways, um. . I'll let Momo, AKA Carly, finish up our Note.  
  
*~*  
  
The other Co-Authors Note:  
  
^_____^ Whee! I got an account with ichigo-chaaan! ^_____^ man this has been tough -_____-;; Trying to write a story and post it on fanfiction.net without even ONCE seeing each other in person!! Ah, the internet is a magical thing ^_____^. So, without any further ado, I let you read our story! (As I listen to my Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack ^_____^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carly and Icy sat there, trying to figure out what to write.  
  
"Damn this is frustrating!!" Carly exclaimed. Icy sighed. Carly began muttering. "Anger. . . Anger. . . Double anger. . ."  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked a cool, calm voice. Kurama was standing in the doorframe, staring at the two girls sitting at the computer desk, one of who was banging her head rapidly against the keyboard.  
  
^______^  
  
Icy twirled her seat around and beamed up at Kurama. "Kurama-kun!" Her smile stretched impossibly farther, "Actually, we were trying to write a story together for school."  
  
Kurama smiled back at the black-haired girl politely. Icy swooned in her seat and blushed a small tint of pink.  
  
"I see. ." Turning his attention towards the other girl, Kurama sweatdropped. "Ano.. Carly-san, are you alright?"  
  
The girl momentarily stopped banging her head against the keyboard at hearing her name. Looking up, her eyes went wide with astonishment as if seeing Kurama at the doorway was the biggest surprise in her life. "Kurama! I didn't notice you were here!"  
  
^__~  
  
"Icy tells me you two have been assigned a story to write for school." Kurama said politely to the slightly mad Carly.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be about you and your friends doing something."  
  
"Something. . . like what?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"But, you two should've thought of something by now if you can write about anything."  
  
"I know, I have, but SOMEONE doesn't agree with my ideas."  
  
"I'm afraid neither evil rubber duckies of doom nor shit demons would be appreciated much by our teachers." Icy stated defensively.  
  
"Well, our teachers have no taste." Carly shot back hotly.  
  
"I don't think it's the teachers that have no taste." Said a voice from outside of the room. Everyone turned to see a dark figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hiei!" exclaimed Carly happily, not realizing that she'd just been insulted.  
  
^______^  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied with his trademark in an annoyed tone. He turned his attention from the humans and looked at Kurama. "Kurama, what are you doing here with these pathetic fools?"  
  
Icy shot a glare at Hiei, which he effortlessly ignored. Carly, oblivious of the rude comments from the fire demon, seemed to be in a daze as she admired Hiei with distant eyes.  
  
Kurama, accustomed to Hiei's attitude towards others, only smiled. "Just seeing what these two were up to, they were, after all, making quite a racket."  
  
Icy blushed embarrassingly in her seat. "Gomen ne, sorry."  
  
Carly smirked at seeing her friend blushing as red as a strawberry. She didn't seem the least bit sorry or ashamed for having caused such commotion. In fact, she seemed quite content at getting so much attention.  
  
^__~  
  
"Awww. . ." Carly said in a mocking tone, "Does ickle ichigo-san feel embawwassed?"  
  
Faster than Carly could've ducked, her head began to throb painfully.  
  
"Ooowww. . ."  
  
Yusuke walked in with his hands behind his head, looking around at the scene that lay before him: a pink Icy, a bored Hiei, a slightly frightened Kurama, and a very pained Carly.  
  
"Uh. What's going on here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Same old, same old." Replied Kurama wearily.  
  
"We're trying to think of a plot for our story that we're supposed to write for school. It's supposed to be about us, and our friends doing something. Something SENSIBLE." Icy added with a glare at Carly, who was much too busy tending to her head to notice.  
  
^_____^  
  
"Eto. . . What have you gotten so far?" Yusuke asked, smirking at Carly.  
  
Icy seemed to be on a blushing fest since her shade of pink never got any lighter if not darker. Carly was practically in her own little world as she rubbed her head soothingly.  
  
"Heh. No doubt they haven't gotten anything done." Said Hiei, rolling his eyes as he did so.  
  
Carly flew back to Earth at Hiei's voice. "It's not my fault if SHE won't agree with me," She said, pointing at Icy with her free hand. "I thought my ideas were marvelous but SHE said 'No, no, Carly, the teachers won't approve of it'"  
  
Icy frowned at the poor imitation of her voice. "Well couldn't you think of anything better than evil rubber duckies of doom?"  
  
"That IS the best!"  
  
Icy sighed. "Can you guys help before Carly decides to have evil rubber cows as our next subject?" She asked, looking hopefully at Kurama, Yusuke, and even Hiei, in turn.  
  
Carly lit up at the thought. "Evil rubber cows! That's your most brilliant plan yet, Icy!" She got up and posed (over-) dramatically. Everyone present, sweatdropped.  
  
^__~  
  
Hours later, everyone was still sitting around.  
  
"This shouldn't be so hard. . ." said Kurama in slight frustration.  
  
Even Hiei seemed annoyed that he couldn't think of a single plot.  
  
"Now do you all see why I was banging my head against the keyboard?" Carly asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Everyone sat and thought, but none of them could think up one good idea for a story.  
  
"I know! Let's dance! I hear that helps your brain function better!" Carly said, standing up.  
  
"Where the hell did you hear-" Yusuke began, but it was too late. Carly had already turned on her CD player and put on her headphones.  
  
"It's just a jump to the left, and a step to the right! Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane! Let's do the Time Warp again!"  
  
Everyone covered their eyes so as not to see the horrible body gestures their very psychotic friend was making.  
  
^_____^  
  
Hiei reached for his sword and was seconds from slicing the much-hated CD player into thousands of little microscopic pieces - had not Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his rapidly growing temper.  
  
Icy, however, was another story. No one was there to calm her down as she yanked the headphones from Carly's head, nearly ripping her hair off, grabbed the CD player, and threw them both (no, not Carly's head or her hair, her CD player and the headset) into a closet, and slammed the door.  
  
Utter silence was expected after Icy's unexpected actions, but Carly was glaring hatefully at Icy. "What'd you do that for!?"  
  
"It was for everyone's own good. No one wanted to watch you dance like that. I'm sure everyone was thinking of doing the same thing, I just acted on my thoughts." Icy answered coolly.  
  
Carly mumbled under her breath but everyone was pretty sure they were threats or possibly death threats towards the being who took away her CD player. Icy however, was merely backspacing the 'nonsense' that had been typed during the times when Carly had been banging her head against the keyboard.  
  
^__~ 


End file.
